Problem: Let $\triangle ABC$ be a right triangle such that $B$ is a right angle. A circle with diameter of $BC$ meets side $AC$ at $D.$ If the area of $\triangle ABC$ is $150$ and $AC = 25,$ then what is $BD$?
Explanation: We might try sketching a diagram: [asy]
pair pA, pB, pC, pO, pD;
pA = (-15, 0);
pB = (0, 0);
pC = (0, 20);
pO = (0, 10);
pD = (-9.6, 7.2);
draw(pA--pB--pC--pA);
draw(pD--pB);
draw(circle(pO, 10));
label("$A$", pA, SW);
label("$B$", pB, S);
label("$C$", pC, N);
label("$D$", pD, W);
[/asy] Since $BC$ is a diameter of the circle, that makes $\angle BDC$ a right angle. That means that $BD$ is an altitude of $\triangle ABC.$ Then, we use the area formula to find $150 = \frac{1}{2} \cdot AC \cdot BD,$ where $AC = 25.$ Solving, we have $BD = \boxed{12}.$